


Poached Egg

by Jakathine



Series: Balanced Breakfast [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Clothing, Collars, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Cussing, Deepthroating, Dinner, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Food, Formalwear, Hair, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Massage, Movie Reference, Multi, Neck Kissing, Negotiations, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Safewords, Shower Sex, Stripping, Teaching, Threesome - M/M/M, Tie Kink, double domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why this title??? Cause a poached egg has many variants but one most common is a leaky egg between two pieces of bread.... welllllll, between the water and the sensations, there is certainly a /leaky egg/ in this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poached Egg

Eggsy looked at himself in the mirror and straightened his striped tie then adjusted his blue pinstripe bespoke suit. The dinner he, Merlin, and Harry had discussed would be at home, more specifically at Merlin’s home, which was a rarity in itself, but they required he dressed as if going to an upscale restaurant. The idea was a little funny to him that Merlin would especially require such formal wear, but then again, Merlin was still formal enough to have yet told him his real name. Eggsy did not even know if Harry knew Merlin’s real name or not either.

It didn’t really bother him though. He kissed his mum on the cheek and tickled his sister before he left the flat and slid into the sleek black Audi he had been issued and drove to Merlin’s home. It was about an hour and a half drive from London, a rich-looking three story townhouse that looked similar to Kingsman HQ on a comfortable size estate, and he wanted to make sure he arrived on time.

By the time he had reached the estate it had been raining for some time and he cursed that he left his umbrella at home, and even a search of the vehicle proved fruitless for a spare. He noticed Harry’s vehicle parked on the gravel and positioned his car next to it. He mustered up the will and dashed through the rain and got to the front steps, thankful for the overhang, and was irritated to find his jacket got the brunt of the rain and being partially wet. Determined to not let it rain on his parade, quite literally, he squared his shoulders and yanked the knocker twice.

After a few moments he was answered by Merlin, who was wearing a black suit and crisp white shirt with a matching black tie.

“Merlin.” Eggsy said with a smile, walking in as Merlin stepped to the side.

“Welcome, Eggsy.” Merlin greeted warmly, “You’re not a moment too late; we just finished wrapping up cooking.”

“Great. I’m famished.” The smile Eggsy had stretched into a smirk as Merlin raised a brow at him.

“May I take your coat?” Merlin asked softly, stepping in front of Eggsy and proffering his hands.

“Yes, please. Blasted rain…” Eggsy quickly took off his coat and gave it to Merlin, who walked to a side closet, opened it and hung the coat up carefully, then closed it and pressed his hand to the small of Eggsy’s back.

“Right this way.”

Eggsy let himself be gently led to the dining room where Harry stood waiting by the door, wearing his own blue bespoke that Eggsy’s was based off of and his hands primly folded behind his back. He was even wearing his usual set of glasses. The table had already been set with all the utensils put in correct order and food still steaming. A set of three tall red candles flickered in the center.

“Hello, Harry.” Eggsy greeted, intending to go for a hug but being stopped by Merlin’s hand on his shoulder.

Harry stepped forward and drew out one of the chairs for him, then pushed it back in after Eggsy had sat down, confusion evident on his face. Harry then seated Merlin then himself before the two looked at him.

Merlin said first, “Tonight is a lesson of etiquette…”

And Harry finished with saying, “…as it’s something every gentleman should know.”

Eggsy slunk in his chair slightly, “So that’s why the formal wear.”

“Gentlemen do not slouch in their chairs.” Harry reprimanded.

Eggsy sat up as properly as he could, but Harry only tisked, “Have you read your _Manners Makyth Man_ guidebook as you were asked to do?”

“Not really.” Eggsy admitted as Merlin served their food, marinated pork tenderloin that had a side of roasted fennel potatoes.

Eggsy did know which utensils to use but the two others commented that his posture was not the best.

“Have you ever seen the film _Princess Diaries_?” Harry asked.

The film reference had Eggsy doing a double take at Harry before he managed to say, “Yeah. I mean, mum loved it a lot.”

“Mia herself had issues with posture, as you recall, so her grandmother had her have a piece around her torso to keep her in place.” Harry said. Eggsy nodded his understanding as Harry continued, “We shall do the same for you until you know how to do it yourself.”

Harry excused himself for a few moments before returning with a soft bath robe belt, bright red- obviously from Harry’s own which Eggsy as. Eggsy’s eyes went wide with surprise that he was actually going through with it, but then the belt being put around him and the chair, making his poster impeccable but his reach terrible. Harry pushed his chair forward so he could reach things, and so they continued their lesson.

“All right?” Merlin asked, watching them.

Eggsy shifted his shoulders and nodded. He could already feel the difference in his posture but the semi-bound position was not stressful. The glass of red wine he had later helped him relax into the chair even more. He had wanted more, but even Harry and Merlin limited themselves to one glass of wine a piece, saying that most gentlemen would not have more than two but one is enough for a reasonable amount of relaxation, especially during a mission that would require socially drinking to blend in but definitely not getting drunk.

They continued their meal with small talk, Eggsy being careful not to talk with a mouth full of food, and Merlin and Harry asking him various questions ranging from how he spent his day to what his plans were for his next couple of days off.

“Earlier I had the joy of having a swim with Merlin.” Eggsy cheekily remarked, side-eyeing Merlin.

“So I heard.” Harry smiled, folding his napkin and placing it next to his now empty plate, “I also heard about your orders as well. Have they been obeyed?”

Eggsy gave them a lopsided grin, “Why of course. I’m a good boy. When I want to be that is. Sometimes I do have to be… convinced with enough incentive.”

At that Harry involuntarily licked his suddenly dry lips and stood, gathering his plate and utensils before doing the same for Merlin and Eggsy, who had also finished their meal. While Harry took them to the kitchen Merlin untied Eggsy from the chair and rubbed the stiffness out of Eggsy’s shoulders. Eggsy tipped his head forward and could not help but let out a tiny moan as Merlin’s warm hands kneaded into his shoulders.

“Starting all the fun without me?” Harry playfully said, standing in front of Eggsy and giving his tie a gentle tug to bring Eggsy in for a kiss while Merlin continued to rub at his back.

“How would you like for us to strip you down, and you us, and we shower together? We can discuss what we wish to do tonight to…properly reward you.” Merlin asked, mouthing a line up the back of Eggsy’s neck.

Eggsy made a little whining sound in the back of his throat. They waited until he had managed an excited yes before Merlin laughed and Harry let his tie go. Eggsy wanted to chase Harry’s mouth, or to press back into Merlin, but the two purposefully did not let him do that, instead guiding him through the master bedroom to the bathroom.

“Strip off your clothes. I’ll hang them up.” Merlin ordered, arms held out waiting.

Feeling confident, Eggsy stood in the middle of the bathroom and held out his own arms, “Only if Harry takes them off me.”

Harry bit the inner of his cheek to suppress a smile as Merlin rolled his eyes and motioned for Harry to remove Eggsy’s clothing.

First came off the glasses, folded and placed in Merlin’s palm. Next the tie slowly being slipped off and draped across the glasses. Each button of Eggsy’s crisp white shirt was unbound from the top to the bottom, exposing his skin to the room’s cool air. Eggsy shivered slightly as Harry ghosted his hands on his warm skin, stopping to twist his left nipple before removing the shirt off of Eggsy’s shoulders. Harry took his time placing it across Merlin’s arm before bending on one knee and untying and taking off Eggsy’s shoes, placing the pair in Merlin’s curled fingers of his free hand. As Harry was unfastening Eggsy’s trousers he tilted his head and looked up at Eggsy, who had kept his gaze upwards in an almost haughty manner.

Deciding to be patient, Harry tugged down the trousers as well as the pants around Eggsy’s ankles and tapped them to get Eggsy lift his feet one then the other. Merlin took these remaining pieces and went back into the bedroom to hang them up properly.

 Eggsy smiled down at Harry, reaching out a hand and weaving it through Harry’s thick hair and scratching gently at his scalp. Harry tilted his head into Eggsy’s hand, his eyes closing as he enjoyed the feeling.

“You’re going to wrinkle your suit.” Merlin pointed out as he re-entered the room, having had shed his own clothing as well as his glasses and stood off to the side from the pair, his arms crossed but a slight smile on his face.

“True. Give me a moment to undress. I will join you two in a moment.” Harry said as he stood and gave a light kiss on Eggsy’s lips and a quick cheek peck on Merlin as he passed by.

Merlin stepped past Eggsy and walked into the shower, adjusting the head to point at the white tiled wall so that when he turned it on so he could hold his hand under it until he water was a suitable temperature. He adjusted the showerhead back and tilted his head slightly to let it run down his face, his eyes open and the water dripping off his eyelashes as he beckoned to Eggsy who eagerly joined.  They left the glass door open.

Oh so gently Merlin wove his fingers into Eggsy’s hair, parting the hair, which had been meticulously gelled into place earlier, and letting it become flat under the water. Eggsy grabbed the shower sponge and soaped it up, lathering Merlin while Merlin put a palm of shampoo in his hand and trussed up Eggsy’s hair. Merlin had just played it into a Mohawk when Harry returned.

“My, my, look what Merlin’s done to your hair.” Harry started laughing as Eggsy had to quickly close his eyes against the shampoo running down his face. Harry stepped inside and closed the shower door, glad that the shower compensated the three of them without hassle.

“It ‘cause he’s jealous he ain’t got any.” Eggsy snickered as Merlin poked him in the side.

Merlin turned to Harry and gave him a long slow kiss that had Eggsy making a mock-gagging noise of disgust. Harry broke off the kiss and dragged Eggsy to be between the two of them, his back to Harry’s chest and his front to Merlin. Merlin tiled Eggsy’s chin up so he could kiss him and Harry wrapped his arm around Eggsy’s waist to take his semi-hard cock in hand, kneading until it became erect and Eggsy had started to whine slightly. Not wanting Eggsy to come yet, Harry removed his hand and settled for rubbing the knots out of Eggsy’s back.

“You two are gonna be the death of me.” Eggsy muttered as Merlin nipped at his throat.

Merlin laughed, “We try to be the opposite.” Then he bit into the round of Eggsy’s shoulder, increasing pressure until Eggsy started to quiver slightly, “Now, we promised to talk over what you wanted as a reward didn’t we?”

Eggsy was momentarily glad that Merlin was tall enough to block the water from splashing onto his face as he looked at Merlin’s face, but said to the two of them, “I want to feel fuckin’ lavished.”

“In what ways?” Harry prompted as he kissed the back of Eggsy’s neck and massaged Eggsy’s thighs.

Eggsy’s breath hitched as Harry’s fingers dimpled his skin and Merlin watched them intently, “I want you to fuck my mouth, Merlin…right now…then I want to be tied up to the bed…blindfolded…” Eggsy bit his lip as he thought which was rather hard to do as Harry has started to suck hickies onto his shoulder blades. No matter how many times they did negotiations Eggsy always blushed and sometimes stumbled on his words, “And.., just both of you...tickle my fancy, y’know?”

There was a spark in Merlin’s eyes as he gave a passionate kiss to Eggsy then looked over his head at Harry. Eggsy swore he could’ve heard Harry _purr._

“Double tap my thigh if you want me to stop.” Merlin stated as Harry gently pushed Eggsy onto his knees, “Harry is going to hold you in place. Except for the double tap, you’re not to touch me. You can touch him.”

Eggsy nodded and placed his right hand on Merlin’s thigh just in case then closed his eyes against the water dripping down off Merlin’s body and opened his mouth to welcome Merlin’s cock.

They started gradually, with Harry having both of his hands behind Eggsy’s head while Merlin leaned forward and planted his hands on the wall on either side of Harry. After a check to ensure Eggsy was comfortably taking all of Merlin’s length at the slow pace, Merlin sped up his thrusts. Eggsy moaned long and loud at the feeling of Merlin’s cock filling his throat. In an effort to not touch Merlin as ordered Eggsy’s reached his free hand up and behind his head to grasp at Harry’s prick, which Harry did not entirely expect and made a rather ungentlemanly grunt noise as Eggsy tightened his grip.

Merlin’s thighs started to shake and he slowed his pace, settling for deep and steady insertions all the way down Eggsy’s throat while he leaned forward as much as possible to meet Harry in sloppy kisses.

Eggsy’s mouth was filled to the point he had tears leaking out of his eyes from reduction of air and the ache in his cock became too much as he released Harry to take his own shaft in hand to roughly give it a few yanks before he was coming all over the shower floor. The deep moans he made around Merlin’s cock were enough to push Merlin over the edge, a faint higher-than-usual sounding gasp escaping as Eggsy sucked hard on his oversensitive cock to get every last drop of he could. Harry was grateful the water was running and had started to pelt down onto Eggsy as Merlin moved off to the side because the sudden bite Eggsy did into his thigh after Merlin removed himself had him coming into Eggsy’s hair.

“Fuck!” Harry cursed his knees wobbly as he reached down to yank at Eggsy’s hair

Eggsy smirked up at him then stood to wash his hair out. After he was satisfied and Harry had collected himself, they turned off the water. Merlin stepped out first, wrapping a white towel around his waist and then handing one to Harry and Eggsy as they each got out of the shower.  

They toweled off one another until dry then walked into the bedroom together. Eggsy sat on the bed as Harry and Merlin accessed their private stash of ‘things’ to pull out a tickling toy, a black leather collar with silver stud accents, and finally, a gorgeous crimson red silk tie.

“Now… safeword is Oxford, as always…Are you ready to be rewarded, Pet?” Merlin asked as he secured the collar comfortably around Eggsy’s neck as Harry fixed the silk tie around Eggsy’s head and over his eyes.

Eggsy licked his lips and jutted his chest towards the general direction of the two men, “Yes, please.”


End file.
